Turboprop engine typically have an engine exhaust which is directed to the environment of the aircraft, typically through an exhaust duct and stub to mix it with ambient air. Such an exhaust stub usually creates drag for the engine.
Ducts and other structure in contact with the exhaust flow must typically be made of materials able to withstand significantly high temperatures. Such materials typically represent significant costs.